the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Bloom
Andrea was born to a Boston family, which arrived from Ireland in the 1200s. The only daughter, Andrea also had a brother, named Dylan Bloom, who had turned to abuse as an escape from the drudgery of his life and the abuse of his father. Unknown to their family or themselves, Andrea was a mutant, whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching their puberty. Deemed unfit in her father's eyes, Andrea produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast while attending the local High School for Girls. As a result of her emerging powers, Andrea also began to experience severe migraines. After the emergence of her powers, Andrea used them to excel in all aspects of her life. Due to a crush that Andrea had on a student of hers, Jamie Smith, Andrea decided on a future in fighting, much to her father's disapproval, but, after being seen kissing Jamie in front of the Bloom estate, Andrea's father blackmailed her to give up her idea of boxing. After her brother's sexuality was revealed to the family, her father began to alienate Dylan, resulting in his abuse. When it came time for their father to choose a worthy heir to the family fortune, Christian was automatically dismissed due to his drug problem and because he was gay. While that left Andrea. Andrea began to work maximum wage jobs and stayed at a hotel. After attempting to use her telepathy to pay for the meal with a newspaper instead of money, Andrea was eventually caught and made to clean with whom she developed a relationship and eventually moved in with. Unfortunately, they shortley broke up due to him having an affair. After joining and re-opening the Massachusets Academy, Andrea took the position as one of two co-team leaders of the school, alongside Kitty Pryde, and also began tutoring a group of students. However, Andrea continued to be distrusted by her fellow X-Men due to her villainous past, but now even more so due to the perception that she was hosting the Phoenix. Andrea was hired by Arcade to frame Wolverine for some serial murders in London. One of the victims was Alexandra Davies, an old acquaintance of Gambit's. Gambit flew out to London to investigate her murder, and was led right to Wolverine, who had somehow been brought to London unawares. The two almost killed each other during Andrea's mental manipulations, but eventually realized that Logan was innocent, and they discovered Andrea was behind it. Andrea had began using her powers to make the world a better place by eliminating wars and providing water, food and energy to the entire world for free. The Avengers continued to oppose her however and kidnapped her, causing her to declare "No more Avengers". She fought the Avengers whenever they showed up and captured many of their number. She insisted on not using lethal force however. Andrea found out the Avengers were hiding in Wakanda and told this to her fellow friend, but neglected to mention it to anyone else. She stormed Wakanda, but was narrowly defeated by the Avengers. After receiving Phoenix-Egg, Andrea's power increased and she found out where the Avengers had taken the captives. The increased power also became more than she could handle and she began worrying over what she would do next. With her increased telepathic powers, she was able to know the secrets of everyone in the world and began losing control of herself by killing people who had harmed mutants. Andrea could not find herself to give the Phoenix up, despite the fact that it taunted her. It tried to tempt her to burn the entire world and start again from nothing, but she refused her. Their conversation was interrupted when they were attacked by the combined might of the Avengers and the X-Men. Professor X used his telepathy to try and shut them down long enough for the Avengers and X-Men to take them down. She finally gave in and brutally took the Phoenix, becoming the Dark Phoenix. After Xavier tried to shut him down again, she killed him and completely lost control of herself. She decieded to ditch that universe and used the cosmic powers of the Phoenix to transport herself to a better reality.